


Remembrance

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The League comes together for a ritual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Fire had begun the custom, lighting a candle for those who had passed, the ones she had known personally. Black Canary had learned of it, covered her mouth at the elegant simplicity of it, and asked Fire if she would help teach the custom to the rest of the League.

It had grown from there.

Now, in the aftermath of so many losses, they all came. The League so hard hit, the ones who had sacrificed so much in the horror stood side by side, laying out candles that bore the colors of their missing friends.

Canary set the last candle, the one for the League itself, then fell back, feeling J'onn move to support her. All around, various small groups were gathering around the circle of candles. Just as Arthur joined her, as Hal slipped up to hold one of her hands, as J'onn remained solidly at her back, the various incarnations of the League could be seen among those gathered. Out of respect for J'onn, Canary pushed their own group back when Fire, followed closely by Guy, moved forward.

"Friends…family…we've lost many this past year since we last gathered," Fire said, looking over the assembled heroes. "I ask you, as I light the remembrance, do not let their loss be in vain." She gave no more words, concentrating hard and focusing her fire in such pinpoint bursts that each candle lit almost as one.

Except the last one Canary had set. The candle for the League remained unlit, as hearts and minds united one more time, in remembrance and renewal.


End file.
